Really?
by Tink508
Summary: Lily overhears James patrolling one night, and what she hears brings tears to her eyes.


Yes, another One-shot from me! . So this has been bugging me for a few days, so I have to write it. Oh, and keep on the look out for a new chapter of James of the Hood coming soon! Although, I have midterms coming up in about a week and a half, so don't look for new chapters next week haha. However, starting March 10, I'm in spring break, so I'll be bored and chapters will be coming like crazy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Here it goes:

Lily Evans sighed. She was very tired, and couldn't wait to get her patrolling over with. She folded her arms across her chest and slowed her pace, events of this past year coming to play in her mind. NEWT's were coming, and her brain constantly buzzed with information she had retained from studying so much. This was also the year she had finally given in to James Potter's charm, and to her surprise, it had turned out for the best. Yes, he still pranked occasionally, and had that arrogant cocky look, but now, she found it quite funny, and liked him all the more.

A small smile spread across her lips as she thought about her boyfriend of one month. He was really something that James Potter, and everyday he seemed to make her swoon all the more. Yes, swoon. She knew it sounded cliché, and maybe even too fairy-tale-ish, but that's how she felt. Just thinking about James made her heart flutter and her breath hitch in her throat.

Lily looked around at the corridor she was walking down in Hogwarts. A sad smile replaced the tiny one on her lips. She would be leaving soon. Leaving forever, and being thrown into the real world. The adult world. She would miss Hogwarts. It was her home. This is where she belonged. Suddenly, whispers interrupted her thoughts. She sighed in annoyance and checked her watch. 11:30 it read. She rolled her eyes. She quickened her pace, ready to yell at the students out past curfew. She reached the corner, and stopped dead in her tracks.

There he was. Her boyfriend. With Alana Lighton. Lily's bright green eyes narrowed in anger as she watched that…that…scarlet woman try to push herself onto James. Who, Lily was thankful to see, was trying to push her away. Lily quickly hid in the shadows, watching their every move.

"Leave me alone, Alana," James hissed. "I don't want to talk to give you a detention, but I will if you keep badgering me."

"Oh, come now James," Alana said with a flip of her long blonde hair. "Stop denying this attraction between is. You know it's there, I know it's there, lose that awful Lily Evans, and have some fun with me."

Lily's blood boiled. She gripped her wand but did not aim. She wanted to see what James would do next.

"No," James said in a strong voice. "I already told you that I am dating Lily and no one is going to stop that."

Alana scoffed. "Really, what do you even see in her anyways? She's not all that pretty. I mean, her face has zits, she does nothing with her hair, and wears baggy clothes and-"

"Stop it," James hissed, glaring at her. She too ka step towards Alana and she backed away. "Do you really want to know why I like Lily? Fine I'll tell you. Yes, her skin is not flawless, but who cares? Neither is mine. Everyone get's pimples some time in their life. It's part of being human. And her hair is gorgeous. She may not take the time to primp and muck it up because she has more important things on her mind than beauty, like school, and other people, magical creatures included. And her clothes? So what? So she doesn't keep up with the latest fashions. Who cares? I don't. It doesn't matter what one wears, it matters what one has in their heart, and Lily has the best heart of anyone I have ever met.

"Lily can see beauty in things no one else would even think to look at. I have seen her thrown everything aside for Mary when her grandmother passed away. I have seen Lily cry over a dog with a few scratches, and even a rat with an injured tail. And you know what else? Lily is not a slut. Yes, Alana. I said it. Lily told me that she is waiting for marriage, which is so rare these days. Lily respects herself and others. Did you know that when she was little her best friend was Severus Snape? Yeah, the greasy, asshole of a Slytherin. She saw good in him and still does when everyone else is sure there isn't good bone left in his wannabe Death Eater body.

"You ask why I'm in love with Lily Evans? Well I just told you, and no one, will ever come close to her. Good night, Alana, and ten points from Hufflepuff."

James turned on his heel and made his way towards Lily, leaving a flabbergasted Alana alone in the dark hallway. She flattened herself against the wall, hidden in shadows. James was pretty peeved and Lily didn't want to make matters worse by him catching her spying on her. James stormed right passed Lily, and right when he was almost nearing the end of the hallway, he stopped, and turned his head to look behind him.

"You can come out now, Lily," he said quietly.

Lily froze. How did he know she was there? Lily apprehensively left the shadows, tears forming in her eyes.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

James gave a small smirk. "A Marauder does not reveal his secrets."

Lily gave a weak chuckle. Then her face turned serious. "I um, I'm sorry I eavesdropped, but I heard people talking, and I was just going to-"

James had stepped up to her. He was so close. He smiled down at her. "I know. You were just being Head Girl. And I don't care if you heard. What I said was the truth."

"Even the part where you said you loved me?" Lily asked in a small voice.

James smiled. "Lily, I have loved you for years."

Lily blushed. "Really?"

James lips brushed over hers. "Really." he whispered before pressing his mouth against hers.

Lily's knees immediately buckled and she clung to him for support. James snaked his arms around her waist holding her steady. The kiss was soft and gentle, leaving Lily breathless. She ran her hands through his soft, black hair.

"Hey, James," Lily whispered against his lips.

"Yes, love?" he muttered.

"I love you too."

James grinned. "Really?"

Lily chuckled. "Really."


End file.
